


The Mother I Never Knew

by MinervaChan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, saiyan queen, vegeta's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaChan/pseuds/MinervaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Saiyan family is shrouded with mystery, especially around the woman who would be Vegeta's mother. She was not of royal blood, but eventually becomes a symbol of strength and pride for all other saiyans to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mother I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This a Reader x King Vegeta story since there doesn't seem to be any of those! Please give me feedback or criticism on this story; it's all very appreciated.

You slowly adorned the clothes laid out before you, your face a blank slate betraying none of the turmoil in your heart. The dress felt cold on your skin despite the warmth of the room, but you continued to slip it on until it covered your form like a blanket. Staring into a mirror, you secretly admired the (f/c) dress and how it hung off your body and added light to your (e/c) eyes. Still, even with the dress being as beautiful as it was, it could not blow away the misery gathering inside of you.

"Sister! Get out here this instant." A voice snapped angrily behind your closed door, startling you out of your reverie.

Quickly, as not to incur his wrath, you unlocked the door to your room and lowered your head submissively. Your brother, Rel, entered as if the room was his own and scoffed at the poor state of it. It was quite the pathetic room with only a bed and a mirror to add any character to it. "Disgusting. How pitiful our existence is, dear sister don't you agree?" When your response was not immediate he delivered a harsh slap to your face, whipping you around and causing you to gasp at the pain. "I asked you a question. You will do well to answer me faster."

"It is, brother," you replied in a pained voice.

He scoffed, before turning to the window that showcased the buzzing Saiyan city and stared down at the people making their way to their homes. "For now, it is home, but soon we will be living in the palace of King Vegeta himself." Rel turned to you with a sinister smile on his face, grabbing your hands and pulling you towards the window so that you too were looking at the horizon of Planet Vegeta. "Once he chooses you to be his Queen, we will never be poor again. I will become respected among all Saiyans as the brother-in-law to the King and there will be no Saiyan alive that would dare look down upon me."

You bit your lip, but you could not stop the words the tumbled out of your mouth. "Rel, dearest brother, please, I do not want to be Queen to a man I've never met."

Rel rolled his eyes in exasperation, shaking his head as if you had done something to greatly disappoint him. "Listen to yourself, (Y/N), you sound so selfish! Think about me as well. When father died in battle and mother died for you, I was there to take care of you! I have struggled much for you; doesn't that matter? As it is, I am unhappy here, in this wretched dump, aren't you? " You nodded in agreement; for you were quite unhappy. "Being with King Vegeta, being his wife, will not destroy you so do not act as if I am asking you to go to war. You should be grateful that we even have this opportunity."

You were unconvinced, but this time, you managed to hold your tongue. The opportunity he spoke of was the call made by King Vegeta's father for all Saiyan women to come to the palace and see if they are worthy of becoming the next Queen of the Saiyans. It had been announced months earlier, and your brother saw it as the perfect chance to become royalty and to leave the dump the two of you lived in. He had not asked you for your opinion, not that he would care either way, and now, with the choosing date around the corner, he was impatient.

"I barely had a chance to see the dress on you," he commented, briefly leaving the subject beforehand alone. "Let's have a twirl, shall we?" The smile on his face was somewhat genuine, startling you enough for you to agree. You spun for him and he clapped his hands in praise. "Ah, dear sister, if he does not choose you among all these other Saiyans, he is a foolish king indeed."

You smiled softly at the compliment, "thank you, Rel." Your cheek was beginning to sting and bother you tremendously to the point Rel himself noticed your discomfort.

"(Y/N)," he began, clasping his hands with your own, "I do not mean to treat you so cruelly, you must know this. I care for you dearly, but when you are being as selfish as you are, it is difficult not to reprimand you. You will see it with your own eyes, things will be better for us when you marry the King."

Tears welled in your eyes at the frustration and anguish about your brother and the looming marriage mounted. You wanted to believe things would improve, but your brother was not kind and you feared for your sake if you failed to impress the King at the summit. He had been wicked in the past over smaller matters, and for his biggest scheme to fail due to you, would not end well. "I know brother, you're under much stress. I'm sorry for making it more difficult for you."

Seemingly pleased by your words, he embraced you awkwardly; awkward because you did not hug bag and because any affection on his part seemed almost non-existent. He patted your (h/c) hair with a gloved hand, before stroking your locks, and placing a single kiss on the crown of your head. "In three days time, you will be a lucky bride." He predicted, before opening the door of your room and closing (and locking it) behind him.

You nervously creased your brows over the fact that he had not mentioned failure as if to say it was certainly not an option for you to fail him. A sigh passed your lips as you gingerly removed the dress from your body and put it away carefully as to not damage it. It was then tears began to spill from your eyes and your already weak wall crumbled beneath your despair. Tears were not common for Saiyans, they were even frowned upon as a sign of weakness that Saiyans were not allowed to have. You knew that if Rel caught you weeping that his punishment would be severe and swift.

Recognizing this, you whipped away the tears and put on your regular clothes which consisted of black tights, a red shirt and a blue jacket with a brown belt hanging loosely off your waist. Quietly, you opened the window of your room and jumped down from it with ease, barely making a sound as your feet made contact with the ground. The town in which you lived was a bit quieter with the night fall and you were able to move on with the moonlight to guide you.

You shivered, feeling cold as a chill coursed down the street past your cloak and mundane clothes. Careful to avoid looking into the eyes of any drunk Saiyans, you walked to your closet companions home in the secret of the night. After strolling through several alleys, you reached the entrance of a small, quaint apartment squashed between two equally large buildings.

Throwing a look over your shoulder, you knocked hesitantly on the old door.

It swung open to reveal your good friend, Gine, with a soft smile and messy hair falling on her face. Gine was your closet friend and supporter after the passing of you parents. Like you, it seemed her heart was kind and gentle and not bred for fighting like others. You bonded over mutual lack of strength in battle. "My dear friend," she yawned, smacking her lips, "do you know what time it is?"

You nodded solemnly, feeling your (e/c) eyes pool with tears once more and you began to shake at the doorsteps of you friend. "Yes I know Gine, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I--"

"Say no more," she soothed, guiding you into her home by your shoulder and closing the door behind you with a soft click. Gine led you to the kitchen of her home and helped you to the chair as you continued to sniffle uncontrollably. "Oh, (Y/N), it pains me to see you like this. What is the matter?"

"Rel is going to make me go to the summit of King Vegeta," you whimpered, accepting the tissue she had offered you. "He wants me to become his bride and queen, but, Gine, that isn't what I want. I do not know the King. I do not love him."

Gine hugged you tightly to her small form and brushed the fine strands of your (h/c) hair and listened to you cry onto her chest. "Hush now, it's alright. It will be okay."

You sniffled once more, but answered her in a firm voice. "No it won't. He'll never care for me. I'll be his wife and have his children while he sleeps with other women. I wish I had what you and Bardock have."

Carefully, Gine pushed you away from her and quickly looked away from your gaze. Her cheeks were rosy red and you smiled despite yourself. "Wh-what? I have no idea what you're talking about. Bardock and I are not in love; we're merely...friends."

You shook your head at her words, knowing that only an idiot would miss the attraction between your friend and the Saiyan warrior. "That's not what I observe. I believe he has feelings for you."

Gine looked at her hands which were clasped on her lap, her cheeks still burning. "You...you really think so?" Her voice sounded hopeful, regardless of what she had said previously. You took your hands, placing them on her shoulders to get her attention enough for her meet your stare. "Not...not that I want anything from him like that."

"You can't fool me, my friend, I know you all too well." you laughed. "I see the way he looks at you, or smiles at you, these looks he gives to no other. And you're not so good at concealing your true feelings as well, Gine."

A wide smile spread across her face as she grabbed her face in attempt to hide the blush forming on her face. "There's nothing to hide (Y/N)! There's nothing going on between us. He doesn't have any....any feelings for me like the ones you speak of." Her rambling only told you further that she was trying to convince herself more than you. It was silent for a moment, before she broke it with a timid voice. "Do...do you think he could love me one day?"

You nodded, "I do."

She allowed herself to softly smile at your words before she stood from her chair and offered you a hand up. It was time for you to leave; only longer would result in Rel finding out you snuck out under his nose. You were always sad to leave your friend, but you knew it would not be the last time you would speak. You shuffled towards the door, lifting your hood over your features, and opened it slowly. "My thoughts are with you (Y/N)." Gine said kindly from behind you.

You tossed a glance to her over your shoulder, "Thank you, Gine. I hope that we will be able to speak again soon."

"As do I, my friend." Gine replied, slowly closing the door behind you and leaving you outside in the cold night. You sighed deeply, before turning on your heel and trekking into the darkness.

~


End file.
